


Who is Dean Winchester

by Midnightlion23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brakedowns, Child Sam, Dean can’t remember the abuse, Dean has amnesia, Dean has trouble learning, High School, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is dead., Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Smart Castiel, cas helps dean, hopefully, past bad parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightlion23/pseuds/Midnightlion23
Summary: During the summer of before his junior year Dean loses his memory completely. With the help of his mom and brother he makes a recovery and gets out of the hospital before school start, but he still can't remember anything before the car crash. So on the first day of school Dean doesn't know anybody, or where anything is. Everybody talks to him like they know him, all except for a certain black haired blue eyed stranger in the same grade.





	1. Who am I

**Author's Note:**

> I had this writing prompt for a creative writing final, "You arrive at school, but you can’t remember where any of your classes are or who anyone is." and this if what I turned in

    Who am I? That's the first this is what a teen asked himself when he woke up in the plan white room. He tried to scratch his brain for anything but nothing came. All he could remember was how to read, speak, and other basic skills. Everything else was a blur. Nothing came at all, not his name, or his age or anything at all. Where was he even? He then suddenly became aware of the other people talking in the room. There was a boy younger talking directly at him with so much worry in his eyes.

“Hey, Dean are you okay?” The young boy asked, “Do you know where you are?”

Was that his name? Dean, sounded familiar, but also alien at the same time. If Dean was his name then why couldn’t he remember it? And why was this boy so worried about him? Maybe they were brothers, that would make a lot of sense. Dean slowly closed his eyes again, he couldn’t thing about this right now. He was tired and wanted to go the bed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Dean was in front of a large building that he learned was called a school. Dean had also learned that the small boy that was asking him questions when he woke up was in fact his 12 year old brother named Sam. Dean had also learned why he couldn’t remember anything, according to his mother and brother Dean had been in a car crash that sent him into a coma. The doctors said that Dean had amnesia and that's why he couldn’t remember anything, at first they thought that it might not be temporary. 

The days that followed Dean’s waking up the doctors did test on Dean to see how bad Dean’s amnesia was. To Dean it was all kind of boring, they would ask him questions about when he was a kid and things that he liked. After two days of this the Doctors told Dean and his family that his amnesia was indeed permanent. Dean’s mother looked saddened by this and after his mother left to talk to the doctors about Dean leaving Sam turned and said that Dean would never remember anything before the car crash. Dean nodded and said that he was fine with that and he could make new memories with his mother and little brother.

After Dean went home with his mother and brother he learned that he would be starting in his junior year of a thing called high school in two months. What followed was Dean’s mom help him relearn what he had previously been taught and contacting the school to see how they could help. This ended with an IEP(Individual education Plan) to make things easier for Dean and Dean himself being thoroughly tired by the end of the two months.

    So now Dean was standing in front of the large buildings that made up the school, it was large and imposing. At least that’s what Dean thought, in all actuality it was probably the same size of the rest of the school or that was what Dean assumed. In all actuality Dean didn’t have any comparison to what a school should actually look like, at least none that he could remember. Though Dean did know that he should at least know this schools layout, but he couldn’t he walked down the halls trying to find his first class. He passed by some people and they would wave to him and say “ _ hi” _ , or “ _ how was your summer Dean?”.  _ Instead giving an answer back Dean just stayed quiet and kept on walking. Did these people really think he new them? He couldn’t remember what one plus one was let alone who these people where. It was kind of annoying that they were trying to talk him like they were old friends, if someone couldn’t remember you then you where strangers to them. These thoughts made Dean miss the dark haired stranger in front of him, the collision of the two made both boys fall over and both had to give themselves a moment to recollect their belongings.

    When Dean looked over at the other boy he couldn’t help but look at the immensely blue eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

  
  



	2. Making friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to add a second chapter because the first one was so short, I'm finally out of school so I can get back to writing and am currently working on a couple of things.

Castiel didn’t really like school, this wasn’t because he was bad at school or anything. Castiel was actually very good in class and could easily recall any information that he learned, no the problem was the students. Everywhere Castiel went he was bombarded by people that wanted to be friends with him because he was a Novak. Of course Castiel knew that they only cared that he had money and nothing more. That's why when Castiel’s parents told him that they were moving to Kansas he was happy, it meant that he could get away from all of fake friends and meet people he actually liked. The one problem though was that Castiel was a junior, everybody else his age already had a friend group and probably didn’t trust him sense he was from the famous Novak family.

    Despite that Castiel trudged on and headed down the hall past the groups of students. While walking Castiel heard a couple people mention the name Dean with words like, “forgot everything” and “hospital” whatever it was though Castiel didn’t pay any attention because at that moment he got a text from Gabriel.

Gabe: Hay Cassie, do you remember were my first class is?

    Castiel gave a long sigh when he read the text from his younger sibling. Gabriel always had a tendency to forget important information like where his class room was.

Castiel: You have english in room 106.

Gabe: thanks,

Castiel: Next time remember your schedule, I’m tired of having to remind you about what class you have to go to every time we come back from a break.

Gabe: I know I know, have a good day bro.

    Castiel then started to text back a “you too” while rounding the corner, but before he could he collided into another person. This caused them both to fall on their asses and had Castiel drop his phone and both of them had things fall out of their bags. When Castiel he found another boy in front of him with forest green eyes and dirty blond hair. He was wearing a red flannel with a tee shirt, jeans and brown boots. Castiel had to admit that the guy was kind of attractive. He then remembered why the two of them where on the floor.

    “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Castiel said while getting up.

    “It’s, no problem. I wasn’t paying attention.” the boy said.

    “That's okay, I wasn’t paying any attention to where I was going.” Castiel replied.

The boy across from him seemed like they were about to say something but right when he was about to reply the bell rang. Looking at his phone for the time Castiel found that if he wanted to get to his first class early he would have to head there now.

    “I have to get to class” Castiel said before adding, “I’ll see you around.”

* * *

    The first class of the day where long and boring. Every single one consisted of the teacher taking Dean aside and saying that if he ever started to struggle with the work to jusk ask for help before then explaining to the entire class what they where going to go over this year. Of course none of this was helpful to Dean who had only recently been taught the basics of Math, English, History, and Science by his younger brother and mother. Though Dean did have some fun sounding classes like Art, Bakery, Creative writing, he also had a free period for sixth which would give Dean some extra time to do homework or relax in between classes.

Once the bell for lunch rang Dean bolted for the door. The History class he was in had Dean falling asleep, the teacher just talked and talked about the start of America. Something Even Dean knew, it was one of the first things Sam had taught him.

“Hey Dean over here!” A voice yelled making Dean realize he was in the cafeteria.

“Dean come sit with us!” Another voice yelled.

Dean just kept on walking, he didn’t know the people talking. He might of had before but know he didn’t remember anybody in this room. Except for one person, across the room Dean sees the boy he ran into this morning sit down at an empty table. Thinking it couldn’t hurt to try and talk to him Dean walked over and sat down at the table.

“Hi, my name is Dean.” Dean tells his companion.

The guy looks over at Dean and after a moment of contemplation says, “I’m Castiel,”

“Nice to meet you Cas” Dean says, only noticing that he gave Castiel a nickname, luckily the other boy doesn’t seem to notice or doesn’t care.

“It’s nice to meet you too, but why are you sitting with me?” Castiel asked, “I’m pretty sure I heard people calling your name at that table.”

“I don’t remember who those people are.” Dean says quietly.

Castiel looked at Dean for a moment, it was strange to hear and Cas couldn’t figure out what it meant, “I don’t think I understand what you mean by that.”

“I have permanent amnesia. I can’t remember anything before a two months ago.” Dean said with his head turned down.

“That sucks, did they tell you what happened?” Castiel asked.

“They said I was in a car accident, but nothing else.” Dean told him.

“They didn’t tell you anything else?” Castiel asked.

“No, I think they don’t want to freak me out with the details.” Dean answered.

“But do you want to know what happened?”

Dean had to think about this for a minute, he hadn’t really thought about it. He was curious about what happened but he had other things that needed his attention.

“I do want to know what happened, but right now I’m more worried about passing my classes.” Dean said, “I only know what my brother told me and I don’t think that is going to get me that far.”

“Why’s that, is your brother not that smart?” Cas asked.

“No, he’s smart, it’s just that he’s twelve and I’m pretty sure they don’t know everything a junior is supposed to know.” Dean explain.

“Ya, juniors usually know more than 12 year olds. My own little brother still needs me to remind him where his classes are.” Cas said laughing.

“Really?” Dean says with a laugh in his voice.

“Ya, just this morning, he texted me asking where his first class is.” Cas told him, “I’ve had to do this every year since he started school.”

“At least you know that he’s going to class.” Dean said.

Cas laughed a little before saying, “True, at least I know he’s not ditching class.”

The conversation went on like this for the rest of lunch, Cas would talk about his other siblings and Dean would talk about how his family was taking him not remembering anything and the shows that he had started watching. Then way too soon the bell signifying the end of lunch rang and students slowly started to get up and leave.

“It was nice talking to you.” Cas said.

“You too, you want to exchange numbers?” Dean asked kind of nervous.

“Sure, give me your phone so and I’ll put my number in.”

Dean did and Cas quickly wrote his number into the phone and handed it back.

“Cool, I’ll text you later.” Dean said.

“Ya, just let me know its you.” Cas told him.

“I will.” Dean replied.

Later that night Dean did text Cas, and through those texts the two started a relationship that has lasted for decades. And the words that Cas wrote back, a simple ‘Hello Dean” that comforts Dean even to this day.

 


End file.
